tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song
"Sing Me a Song" is the seventh episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninetieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rosemary Rodriguez with a script written by Angela Kang and Corey Reed. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, December 4th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Carl Grimes gets captured by Negan, who develops a fascination with his injury and makes him sing for him. Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa go out on the road to find the gun-smithing equipment so that Eugene can make a bullet for her. Spencer Monroe opens up to Father Gabriel about his true feelings towards Rick. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Sing Me a Song", "TWD: Sing Me a Song", and "The Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 10.481 million people, which is up by only .078 from the previous episode, but is still considered a low viewership historically for the show. It has the second lowest rating of the season up until this point. TV IV; The Walking Dead; Season 7; Episodes. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series to air in December, 2016. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Rosemary Rodriguez. * This is the fifteenth episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Angela Kang. It is her second episode from season seven as a writer. She previously wrote "The Cell". Her next episode is "Rock in the Road". * This is the seventh episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Corey Reed. It is his second episode from season seven as a writer. He previously worked on "Service". His next episode is "Something They Need". Allusions * This episode adapts events chronicled in issue #105 of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. * The song that Carl Grimes sings for Negan is "You Are My Sunshine", originally recorded by the Pine Ridge Boys. * Carl Grimes' eye injury becomes a talking point in this episode. His eye was shot out by Ron Anderson (who was actually trying to kill Rick) in the season six episode, "No Way Out". This is the first time the audience has seen Carl's uncovered eye since he was injured. Appearances * This is the 77th appearance of Rick Grimes. He appeared last in "Go Getters". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 70th appearance of Daryl Dixon. He appeared last in "Service". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 68th appearance of Carl Grimes. He appeared last in "Go Getters". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 53rd appearance of Michonne. She appeared last in "Go Getters". She appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 32nd appearance of Eugene Porter. He appeared last in "Swear". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 34th appearance of Rosita Espinosa. She appeared last in "Swear". She appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 5th appearance of Negan. He appeared last in "Service". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 22nd appearance of Gabriel Stokes. He appeared last in "Service". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 16th appearance of Aaron. He appeared last in "Go Getters". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the 14th appearance of Spencer Monroe. He appeared last in "Service". He appears next in "Hearts Still Beating". Quotes * Negan: You do the same damn stink eye as your dad - except it's only half as good, cuz, ya know, you're missing one eye. .... * Gabriel Stokes: What you said... doesn't make you a sinner. But it does make you a tremendous shit. For now. It doesn't have to be terminal. .... * Negan: There are rules for a reason. Nothing matters if your dead. .... * Olivia: We're running really low on everything. We're practically starving here. * Negan: Starving? You? By "practically" you mean "not really." Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords Burn victims | Car | Compound bow | Eye injuries | Katana | Severed limbs | Smoking | Torture | Truck | Zombies ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories